The present invention relates to fluidic devices for compartmentalizing samples. In particular, such devices allow for multiple reactions to be performed while minimizing contamination.
Fluidic devices and systems are useful for conducting various types of reactions, diagnostics, and assays while minimizing sample volumes, such as by compartmentalizing a sample into small volumes. Such devices and systems are useful for various types of assays, such as digital nucleic acid amplification, single molecule analysis, and multiplex reactions. Traditional methods for generation of compartments require complex control systems, such as a fluidic pump, one or valves, a centrifuge, etc. Accordingly, there is a need for simplified fluidic devices and systems capable of manipulating and generating small sample volumes while allowing for quantitative, multiplexed, and/or ultrasensitive diagnostics for various applications, including detection of nucleic acids or proteins.